


Heroes to Be

by halokit1231



Series: Heroes to be [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bee Chloé Bourgeois, Bee Miraculous, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fox Alya Césaire, Fox Miraculous, Friends to Lovers, Jade Turtle Nino Lahiffe, Multi, Puns & Word Play, Turtle Miraculous, lots of puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: Who knew the appearance of one new Miraculous holder had the power to change so much? In what felt like no time at all this new holder has managed to bring three other heroes with her. Managed to make Chloe nicer, Nathaniel more confident, Alya more secretive and Nino more serious(though not by much). Everything seems to suddenly be flipped for the local heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. Leaving them to question if this is a good thing or a bad thing...





	Heroes to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this fic is honestly gonna be most ChloNath but there is gonna be focus on AdrieNette and DJwifi but that's not gonna come for a while. I'm working on editing this story and honestly changing the story a good bit. It's set in an alternate universe and all that jazz  
> 

Nathaniel couldn’t help but curse his luck as he tried to hide from the current chaos breaking out around him. How is it he always found himself in these situations? It felt like he couldn’t go anywhere without something going wrong and him ending up tied up in the middle of some crazy akuma situation. Like right now for instance, he just wanted to go practice some life drawings at the track and see if he could catch some of the Olympic stars practicing. But of course things couldn’t be that peaceful. All Nathaniel could gather was that one of the runners must have been having a bad day and gotten akumatized. Because now there was some flash of dark blue and white running around scaring the daylights out of the civilians and giving the heroes a run for their money.

It felt like this always happened for him, here he was surrounded by a poor akumatized civilian and other poor panicked civilians that were no help at all. Though really he had no room to talk, considering all he was doing at the moment was hiding under a table while the heroes did all the work. But that thought really didn’t help at all. He’d always wanted to be a hero, the kind of guy that’d come in to help everyone and sweep pretty people off their feet. But at every chance he got to be a hero all he did was hide and wait for someone else to save him. God talk about pathetic.

These thoughts weren’t any help in relaxing him as yet another decorative statue was thrown over the table he was hiding. He startled, jumping just a bit and hitting his head against the bottom of the stone table. There was a wince and her shot a glare to the akumatized citizen, though he couldn’t exactly keep an eye on the citizen. They were moving so quickly he couldn’t keep up with where they were. It looked like Ladybug and Chat Noir were having the same problem too… He’d be lying if he said that didn’t make him at least a little more nervous. But he had to have faith in the heroes! They always saved the day after all.

~~~~~~

“On your left Chat!” Ladybug yelled to Chat as she swung past him trying to hit the Trackstar. Chat turned and barely dodged a quick kick sent straight towards his head by the citizen. He nearly had to hit the ground just to make sure he wouldn’t get hit by the guy or Ladybug as she swung past.

“I know you’re having a ball hanging out with me but that doesn’t mean you can kick me around.” Chat teased jumping back to his feet and trying to hit the Trackstar with his staff. The Trackstar was faster than anticipated though and managed to miss the attack. This entire fight had felt like trying to keep up with a moving glitch. One moment the Trackstar was there the next he was somewhere completely different! They could barely keep up, at points it even seemed like there was multiple of the guy or like he was flying.

The Trackstar turned his attention to Ladybug then running for her and appearing before her in an instant. Ladybug was quick to move barely dodging as the Trackstar reached to snatch her Miraculous right off her ears. She stumbled bumping her back into Chat’s as both tried to keep their eyes open watching in all directions for the speedster.

“He’s moving too fast, I can’t keep up. We have to find a way to destroy his shoe laces! The akuma is in it!” Ladybug admitted trying to watch the dark blue flash that was practically circling them. She and Chat were moving in a circle trying to keep their eyes locked onto the Trackstar. Both were trying to think of a way to get to the guys shoe laces but he was moving too fast and too much for either to get a good chance. Ladybug had already summoned her lucky charm but even that seemed of no help in the moment. They were running out of time and had to do something quickly!

“Geeze what’s this guys’ rush? You’d think he was late to the party.” Chat joked eyes shifting to the citizens that were hiding when he noticed the dark blue flash around them had stopped. There was a scream and both turned their attention to where the scream came from. A stone bench suddenly flying towards them and an unfamiliar voice yelling

“GET DOWN!”

~~~~~~

Nathaniel had poked his head out for just a moment to see what was going on when it happened. A scream from a nearby citizen suddenly echoing, his cover torn from over him and thrown towards the hero. He spins around to see what had happened and finds himself face to face with a pure white man dressed in an old dark blue Olympic track uniform. Nathaniel could hear his heart racing as the man glared down at him suddenly reaching to grab him. He’s not sure what to expect but he knows he should run. Yet he feels frozen in fear. Unable to run or even attempt to escape, as though expecting if he stays frozen he won’t get grabbed right off the street.

“GET DOWN!” A voice cuts through the air pulling everyone’s attention from their current situation. A flash of yellow hits the Trackstar and time itself seems to slow for Nathaniel. Before him he sees a new hero, dressed in yellow and black with a blonde ponytail, sweeping through the air kicking the akumatized hero away from him. The Trackstar goes flying, straight past Chat and Ladybug and hitting the wall of the gym. The hero stops right in front of Nathaniel and turns to face him. Blue eyes meet turquoise and Nathaniel immediately finds himself trying to mentally capture a picture of the strange new hero. The shape of her face, the way her hair blows in the breeze, her heroing outfit and everything he possibly could. It’d all be so beautiful to make art of. Drawings, paintings, she’d be perfect for a comic series even. The hero turns back to him, staring a moment then making a ‘tsk’ noise and looking to the akumatized civilian.

“Be more careful next time, tomato head. Heroes aren’t always going to be here to save you, duh.” She stands to her feet and forms a Trompo in her hand tossing it in the air before catching it again to let it spin onto the ground. A streak of bright yellow light flies behind it as it races towards the Trackstar. Except instead it just spins around Ladybug and Chat Noir. After a moment of showing off it goes straight for the akumatized villain… Who manages to jump out of the way at the last second. The Trompo hits the wall and unimpressively falls to it's side.

Nathaniel looks back to the new hero and can’t help but notice the proud grin on her face. She looks as though it had actually done someone or hit the akuma when in reality it just made a lot of light and brought attention to it… He glances to Chat and Ladybug who seem as confused by this new hero’s appearance as everyone else does. He frowns at the new hero, starting to rethink his ideas of using her as a muse, and a mumbled comment bubbles out of him. “Shouldn’t you be doing more?”

The hero frowns, glowering at him and sending a chill down his spine. He forces himself to keep his head tall though and tries to ignore the bubbling regret that’s boiling up into his chest. The hero sighs and rolls her eyes looking away from Nathaniel.

“I’d love to stay and chat. But I have things to do.” She speaks as though they were having a full conversation before flying towards the other heroes to join into the fight.

~~~~~~

Ladybug and Chat both freeze for a moment staring as a new yellow and black hero flies into action. With a single quick kick she knocks the Trackstar away from Nathaniel and is quick to summon her tool which appeared to be a yellow and black Trompo. She sends it out towards the Trackstar preparing to attack… Except it doesn’t. It circles around them creating an admittedly impressive light show that does keep Trackstar back from attacking them after he pulls himself off the wall he’d been kicked into. But beyond that it didn’t really do much.

“Do you know her?” Chat asks looking to Ladybug expecting her to have an explanation for this. Ladybug stares and tilts her head clearly just as confused by what’s going on as Chat Noir and everyone else.

“I have no idea…” The girl certainly didn’t LOOK like an akuma. Her colors were lighter than most other akumas and usually akumas only happened one at a time. Plus she’d just attacked the akuma was it possible she was another hero? But then again Volpina didn’t exactly look like a regular akuma either… Ladybug was skeptical of this stranger but she wouldn’t turn down the help.

“No worries guys! Queen Bee is here to save the day!” The stranger declares proudly flying over to them. She puts her fist over her heart and holds her head high. She flips her blonde ponytail before speaking again “I saw you were having trouble so of course I had to come and help!”

Immediately Ladybug was starting to question exactly how helpful this hero was going to be. So far it looked like all she was doing was showing off and trying to get attention. But she had kept the Trackstar at bay for a little bit anyways and she moved quickly enough to keep up with him. She certainly was helpful and could probably be helpful again later. But the memories of Volpina were still recent enough that Ladybug couldn’t help being skeptical.

“Uhh… Thanks. But you know. He’s still here.” Chat pointed out as a flash of dark blue went straight past them going for the new hero all over again. There was a startled yelp from the new hero before she flew up into the air to dodge being tackled. She glared at the akuma, flying straight towards him to grab his arm.

As Queen Bee grabbed his arm Ladybug connected the dots, Chat’s staff glowing with red and black, then the Trackstar’s leg and finally the scissors in her hand. The idea formed in her head but she had to speak quickly to get Queen Bee’s attention. Plus she had to hope the new hero would listen to her… “Queen Bee! Throw Trackstar to Chat! Chat hold your staff up!”

Queen Bee gave Ladybug a questioning look but didn’t ask about it. She grabbed the guy’s arm, spun in the air to gain speed and threw the guy straight to Chat. A proud grin forms on her face, as a quickly thought up declaration comes to her mind and she calls out “Hope you like to play catch kitty chat!”

“Hm, I really prefer to bat things around.” Chat responds holding the staff up getting ready to hit the Trackstar. But stopping when Ladybug’s yoyo wraps around his staff creating a line to catch Trackstar in the midair. Immediately Chat understood what Ladybug was going for and ran forward with her to wrap the Trackstar’s legs up so he wouldn’t run anymore. The Trackstar tried to pull his legs free and was squirming to escape.

“Sorry Trackstar but it looks like you’re all tied up.” Ladybug said with a smile as she approached him. She bent down and quickly cut the laces of the citizens’ shoes letting the akuma loose. “No more evil doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!”

She pulls her yoyo loose and spins it through the air to catch the akuma. She tugs the yoyo back to her and presses the top of the yoyo letting the purified akuma back out to the world. She can’t help the smile the forms on her face at the sight of the pure white butterfly flying back into the world. She whispers quietly to herself as she lets it go, a silent wish for wellness for the small butterfly. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Ladybug throws her yoyo into the air and calls out to fix everything that had been broken in the fight. The Trackstar is quickly returned to his old self, a dark haired boy in a track uniform and tennis shoes. He sits up and looks around confused before noticing his cut shoe laces. He looks completely heartbroken by the mere sight of them. He gasps and pulls his shoes off to look at the laces. “My lucky laces!”

Ladybug is about to speak up and try to reassure the citizen when she’s stopped by Queen Bee. There’s a scoff from Queen Bee at the citizens concern and she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

“Really? You were relaying on lucky shoe laces? Honestly you shouldn’t relay on luck for these sorts of situations. You’ve been training hard, right?” She looks to the boy who just silently nods his head yes in response to her question. “Then that’s going to get you further then any ‘lucky laces’. Just ‘cause you didn’t win this race doesn’t mean you’re out of the race. So stop moping and get back out there.”

There’s a shocked silence from everyone around them as they just stare at the new hero stunned by the a bit rash but rather encouraging words. She looks between all of them then finally asks “What?”

Ladybug and Chat are both about to speak when another beep comes from their miraculous reminding them both they need to go. Chat was the first to start backing off since he had less time than Ladybug did.

“Hey thanks for all your help today and I wish I could stay to chat but. I gotta go.” He points behind him grinning a bit then running off. He looks back once trying to get a better look at the strange hero one more time. Could it be possible she was another Miraculous holder… Or could she be like Volpina? The thought that she could be another Volpina did not put his mind at ease. But he didn’t have time to investigate. He had to hide before his identity was shown to her AND Ladybug.

Ladybug looked back to her and was about to speak when the girl suddenly grabbed her hands. She got right into Ladybug’s face and smiled from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with admiration. “Ladybug! You were so cool out there and thought so quickly! But it’s a good thing I came in when I did! You were having so much trouble with that nerd. But in the end you were still so cool and-”

Another beep from Ladybug’s earrings pulled her attention from the girl and what she was saying. She pulled her hands back from the stranger and noticed the girl’s face fall into a disappointed frown. She felt a little bad but that nagging sensation of questioning if this girl was to be trusted or not kept her from feeling too bad. Ladybug stepped back gave an awkward chuckle and nodded towards the exit, taking one small step back. She felt so awkward here that she actually stammered a little as she spoke

“Thanks for your help but… I…. I gotta go. Uhh… Bye.”

She runs out of there watching over her shoulder as the other girl stands there looking like a kicked puppy. She was definitely going to have to ask Tikki about this one.

~~~~~~

Queen Bee stands there watching as her personal hero runs from her not even taking the time to listen to the praises. She felt offended by the rudeness but also hurt. She’d done so much to help yet Ladybug didn’t even say anything about that. Even her ‘thanks’ felt half-hearted. Had she not tried hard enough to help? Had she not been enough again? God being a hero was turning out to be harder work then she expected…

A beep from the back of her head pulls her from her thoughts and she turns to try finding the source of the beep. She looks around clearly perplexed a moment. That little bee thing hadn’t told her anything about random beeps. What was that about?

“You’re about to give your identity away…” A voice speaks up making Queen Bee look towards the direction of the voice. Nathaniel is crawling out from under the now fixed bench and stands up straight. He tries to push his bangs out of his eyes only for them to fall into his eyes again. He lets out a small sigh over that and looks sheepishly to the new hero. He looks over her again trying to get a better look at her now that they’re both standing. He can’t help but think she actually looks rather stunning. Maybe it’s just the fact that she’s a hero or maybe she actually is, he can’t really tell. But he can tell one thing, she’s a muse. A perfect muse to draw and paint and share to the world in an artistic matter. A muse deserving of someone that wasn’t terrified to share his art. He points to her head where the beep came from and speaks again. “The thing that I guess changes you? Maybe? It’s running low on juice. You got to find a place to change now or you’re going to give away your identity. I think that’s how it goes at least. I’m not really sure.”

Queen Bee reaches up and gently touches her hair comb. Oh right. That bee thing had warned her about using her power then needing to change back almost immediately. She’d said there was a time limit so she should be fine for a bit right? Though how did Nathaniel of all people know that? Queen Bee gives him a skeptical look and scans over him as though that should answer something. All it really answers though is that she still finds his fashion sense and hairstyle atrocious. So finally she has to speak up. “How do you know?”

Nathaniel feels his face turn bright red and heat up in an embarrassed blush. He stammered a little, rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the ground. He knew no matter how he said this it was going to sound pathetic or creepy or both. He had to sigh again and just accept that he was about to sound completely lame in front of the new hero. “After having been in this situation so much… I… Um… Kind of started picking up on like the signals and stuff…”

There was a long pause of silence from Queen Bee before a muffled snicker came from her. An almost smug grin tugs onto her lips and she crosses her arms again. This time she looks more amused then annoyed though. “Really? You’ve been in this so much you’ve started learning that kind of stuff about the heroes? Wow. Are you a hero stalker or is your luck that bad?”

Nathaniel lowers his head and his face goes brighter red in embarrassment now the blush spreads from his cheeks all the way to his ears. He can’t help but think about how lame he must look to this new hero. He probably seems like some pathetic kid with horrible luck. It was fitting since that’s exactly how he felt.

Queen Bee waits for a response but once it seems like she’s not going to get one her smile falls. She frowns at him and furrows her brows. Did he really feel that bad for being in these situations? Why? It’s not like he was the only one. She use to be in these situations until Pollen came along. She almost feels bad for him actually. Like hell she was going to admit that though. Instead she just approaches him ruffles his hair and tries for encouragement. “Don’t feel bad, tomato head. A lot of people end up in these situations. So you’re not alone or anything. Besides there’s nothing wrong with not jumping in, it just means you’re watching out for your own safety. Plus if it weren’t for people like you, us heroes would be out of the job."

She smiles and winks at him before jumping off the ground to let her wings pick her up. She gives a small wave goodbye to him then flies off into the sky. No point in sticking around since the news wasn’t there. Talk about a disappointment. Her first fight with Chat and Ladybug and not a single camera to catch it. Not even Alya was there! She’d have to make sure there was someone with a camera there next time!

~~~~~~

Nathaniel watches as she flies off and for some rather strange reason her words made him feel just a tiny bit better. Not completely and he had to wonder if she was trying to make him feel better or not. But either way it did make him feel almost less alone to the situation. More so though it made him want to draw her more. He wanted to create with her, draw, paint, hell he’d even try sculpting. He just wanted to make more of her and let others see her. This new strange hero that came in from nowhere and managed to make herself into the type of muse Nathaniel didn’t even realize he was looking for.


End file.
